


On the Road Again

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Road Trip, F/M, Gen, M/M, On the Road Again, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's college road trip time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road Again

"On the road again...Dum dum dee dum on the road again..."

The song was grating on pretty much everyone's nerves, especially since Stiles was singing horribly off key.

"Remind me why I had to come with you again?" Derek asked from the passenger seat as they left the McDonald's.

"Because,” Stiles started as he slurped his milkshake. "It's a college road trip. Even Peter's with us," he said, glancing in the rear-view mirror at the third row where the other beta and Lydia had fallen back to sleep on each other.

"I'm not even _in_ college."

"No, but we are," Scott mentioned as he sat next to Isaac, high-fiving Stiles who surprisingly was prepared for it.


End file.
